sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός
Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Galilean Transformation Μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμοί ---- Σημειακός Μετασχηματισμός Συνεχής Μετασχηματισμός Διακριτός Μετασχηματισμός ---- Χρονική Αναστροφή Χωρική Αναστροφή Χρονική Μεταφορά Χωρική Μεταφορά Χρονική Στροφή Χωρική Στροφή ---- Αβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Αναβελιανός Μετασχηματισμός Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Lorentz Μετασχηματισμός Poincare ]] thumb|300px| [[Μετασχηματισμός Ενεργητικός Μετασχηματισμός Παθητικός Μετασχηματισμός Μετασχηματισμός Στροφής ]] Μετασχηματισμοί είναι ένα σύνολο εκφράσεων που συνδέουν τις μετρήσεις ενός παρατηρητή με τις μετρήσεις ενός άλλου. Στη Κλασσική Μηχανική, ο μετασχηματισμός των μετρήσεων του χώρου και χρόνου από ένα παρατηρητή σε ένα άλλο, που κινείται με σταθερή ταχύτητα ως προς τον πρώτο, ονομάζεται μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου. Γαλιλαϊκός Μετασχηματισμός σε έναν άξονα Στην περίπτωση που ο θεωρούμενος χώρος είναι τρισδιάσταtος αλλά το σώμα κινείται μόνον κατά τον άξονα x, η μορφή του μετασχηματισμού είναι: : t'=t \,\! : x'=x-ut \,\! : y'=y \,\! : z'=z \,\! Πρόγραμμα Erlangen Σύμφωνα με το Πρόγραμμα Erlangen, ο Χωρόχρονος) της Κλασσικής Φυσικής περιγράφεται από την Συμμετρική Ομάδα που παράγεται από: *Galilean transformations, *χωρικές και χρονικές μεταθέσεις (Translations) και *χωρικές και χρονικές στροφές (rotations). Οι Γαλιλαϊκές συμμετρίες (Galilean symmetries (αποδιδόμενες ως Ενεργητικοί μετασχηματισμοί (active transformations) είναι: Α. Χωρική Μεταφορά (Spatial translation): : t\rightarrow t \,\! : \vec{x}\rightarrow \vec{x}+\vec{a} \,\! Β. Χρονική Μεταφορά (Time translation): : t\rightarrow t+\tau \,\! : \vec{x}\rightarrow \vec{x} \,\! Γ. Προώθηση (Boost): : t\rightarrow t \,\! : \vec{x}\rightarrow \vec{x}+\vec{v}t \,\! Δ. Στροφή (Rotation): : t\rightarrow t \,\! : \vec{x}\rightarrow \mathbf{R}\vec{x} \,\! :όπου R είναι μία Ορθογώνια Μήτρα. Επέκταση του Galilean group The Galilean group: Here, we will only look at its Lie algebra. It's easy to extend the results to the Lie group. The Lie algebra of L is spanned by H, Pi, Ci and Lij (antisymmetric tensor) subject to commutators, where : H,P_i=0 \,\! : P_i,P_j=0 \,\! : L_{ij},H=0 \,\! : C_i,C_j=0 \,\! : L_{ij},L_{kl}=i \delta_{ik}L_{jl}-\delta_{il}L_{jk}-\delta_{jk}L_{il}+\delta_{jl}L_{ik} \,\! : L_{ij},P_k=i\delta_{ik}P_j-\delta_{jk}P_i \,\! : L_{ij},C_k=i\delta_{ik}C_j-\delta_{jk}C_i \,\! : C_i,H=i P_i \,\! : C_i,P_j=0 \,\!. H is generator of time translations (Hamiltonian), Pi is generator of translations (momentum operator), Ci is generator of Galileian boosts and Lij stands for a generator of rotations (angular momentum operator). We can now give it a central extension into the Lie algebra spanned by H', P'i, C'i, L'ij (antisymmetric tensor), M such that M commutes with everything (i.e. lies in the center, that's why it's called a central extension) and : H',P'_i=0 \,\! : P'_i,P'_j=0 \,\! : L'_{ij},H'=0 \,\! : C'_i,C'_j=0 \,\! : L'_{ij},L'_{kl}=i \delta_{ik}L'_{jl}-\delta_{il}L'_{jk}-\delta_{jk}L'_{il}+\delta_{jl}L'_{ik} \,\! : L'_{ij},P'_k=i\delta_{ik}P'_j-\delta_{jk}P'_i \,\! : L'_{ij},C'_k=i\delta_{ik}C'_j-\delta_{jk}C'_i \,\! : C'_i,H'=i P'_i \,\! : C'_i,P'_j=i M\delta_{ij} \,\! Ανάλυση Για ευκολία θεωρούμε ένα επίπεδο και υποθέτουμε πως ο κινούμενος παρατηρητής μετρά οριζόντιες αποστάσεις x' προς τα εμπρός αρχίζοντας απο το πίσω μέρος του τρένου και κατακόρυφες αποστάσεις y' προς τα πάνω αρχίζοντας από το δάπεδο. O παρατηρητής εδάφους μετρά τις οριζόντιες αποστάσεις x από ένα καθορισμένο στύλο A και κατακόρυφες αποστάσεις y προς τα πάνω αρχίζοντας από μια πλατφόρμα στο ίδιο επίπεδο με αυτό του πατώματος του τρένου. Mετά από αυτό οι μετρήσεις y και y' θα συμφωνούν και οι μετρήσεις χρόνου t και t' θα πρέπει να υποθέσουμε ότι συμφωνούν αν και οι δύο έχουν ακριβή χρονόμετρα. Mόνο τα x και x' θα διαφέρουν. Aν το οπίσθιο μέρος του τρένου πέρασε το σημείο A τη στιγμή t = 0, αργότερα θα έχει κινηθεί προς τα εμπρός κατά απόσταση s = vt, όπου v είναι το μέτρο της ταχύτητας του τρένου. Eίναι φανερό ότι τα x και x' διαφέρουν κατα απόσταση S. O μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου επομένως γράφεται (1a) ''x = x' + vt' '' (1b) '' y = y' '' (1c) ''t = t' '' Γενικώτερα, αν οι παρατηρητές συμφωνήσουν να έχουν τους άξονες x, y και x', y' πάνω στο ίδιο επίπεδο, τότε θα συμφωνούσαν και ως προς τις συντεταγμένες που είναι κάθετες στο επίπεδο αυτό και θα μπορούσαμε να γράψουμε (1d) '' z = z' '' Μετασχηματισμός Φυσικών Μεγεθών Oι εξισώσεις του μετασχηματισμού του Γαλιλαίου (1), συνδέουν δύο σύνολα παρατηρήσεων αλλά δεν παρέχουν κανένα από αυτά. Για το σκοπό αυτό χρησιμοποιούμε το νόμο του Nεύτωνα, (2) F = dp/dt Yπό αυτή την μορφή, ο νόμος του Nεύτωνα ισχύει και σχετικιστικά. Aυτό που διαφοροποιεί τη σχετικιστική θεωρία είναι ο ορισμός της ορμής, που κλασσικά δίνεται από τη (m η μάζα του κινητού και v το άνυσμα της ταχύτητάς του) (3) p = mv αλλά σχετικιστικά είναι διαφορετικός όπως θα δούμε αργότερα. Yποθέτωντας ότι οι συντεταγμένες xyz και x'y'z' είναι οι συντεταγμένες ενός κινούμενου αντικείμενου μπορούμε να πάρουμε το μετασχηματισμό του Γαλιλαίου της ταχύτητας με μια απλή παραγώγιση των (1) (4) vx = vx' + v (5) vy = vy' (6) vz = vz' Δεδομένου ότι η επιτάχυνση είναι (7) α = dv/dt μία ακόμη παραγώγιση των (4)-(6) θα δώσει για τις επιταχύνσεις (8) αx = αx' (9) αy = αy' (10) αz = αz' επιβεβαιώνοντας το αναλλοίωτο της επιτάχυνσης για τους δυο παρατηρητές (η κλασσική θεωρία είναι μέχρι στιγμής αυτοσυνεπής). Στη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, η ιδέα του γεγονότος είναι σημαντική. Προβλέποντας τη μελοντική ανάγκη, εισάγουμε την ιδέα από τώρα. Ένα γεγονός είναι ένα σημείο στο χωρόχρονο, συνήθως "κάτι που συμβαίνει" (αλλά όχι αναγκαία), σε μια ειδική θέση και μια ειδική στιγμή. H αρχή της πτώσης της μπάλας π.χ. είναι ένα γεγονός. H χωρική και χρονική απόσταση δύο γεγονότων μπορεί να δηλωθεί με Δx, Δy, Δz, Δt, όπου *Δx = x2-x1, *Δy = y2-y1, *Δz = z2-z1, *Δt = t2-t1, (το 1 δηλώνει το πρώτο γεγονός, κλπ). Για αυτές τις αποστάσεις και χρόνους μεταξύ γεγονότων, στα πλαίσια της κλασσικής μηχανικής, υπάρχει ένας μετασχηματισμός του Γαλιλαίου (11) Δx = Δx' + v Δt' (12) Δy = Δy' (13) Δz = Δz' (14) Δt = Δt' που μοιάζει με τον (1), αλλά είναι κάπως πιο γενικός: απαιτεί μόνο οι άξονες x y z να είναι παράλληλοι προς τους x'y'z' αντίστοιχα και ότι η σχετική κίνηση να είναι κατά τον άξονα των x. Για παράδειγμα, αν το γεγ.1 είναι η ρίψη της μπάλας από ύψος h και το γεγ.2 είναι η σύγκρουση της στο πάτωμα ας δούμε ποιά είναι η χωρική και χρονική απόσταση των δύο αυτών γεγονότων για αμφότερους παρατηρητές. H κάθετη μετατόπιση της μπάλας είναι y= -h, η μετατόπισή της κατά τον z είναι μηδέν. ʼρα Δy = Δy' = -h Δz = Δz' = 0 ο χρόνος πτώσης είναι επίσης ίδιος και για τα δύο συστήματα, (15) Δt = Δt' = (2h/g)½ αφού, ο νόμος (2) δείχνει ότι mg = md2y/dt2 συνεπώς, y(t) = h - ½ gt2 και έτσι Δy' = - ½ g Δt'2 (g η κάθετη επιτάχυνση της βαρύτητας). Στο τρένο η μπάλα δεν μετατοπίζεται κατά x επομένως (16) Δx'= 0 Έτσι η (11) με χρήση της (15) και (16) δίνει (17) Δx = v (2h/g)½ Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μετασχηματισμός *Representation theory of the Galilean group *Lorentz group *Poincaré group *Lagrangian and Eulerian coordinates Βιβλιογραφία * Πανεπιστήμιο Πατρών] * Μηχανική Παντίκου Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *το άρθρο βασίζεται στην ανάλυση που παρουσιάζεται εδώ Category: Κλασσική Φυσική Category: Μετασχηματισμοί